


First Time After A Long Day At Work

by txtlela56



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blushing, Caring Huening Kai, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kai calls you angel, Kai is cute, Kai is sweet, Smut, This is supposed to be a little funny at some parts, Vaginal Fingering, kai is also weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtlela56/pseuds/txtlela56
Summary: After you come home from work, you are greeted by your one and only Huening Kai. He promises to make your day better, not in a way you expected, but you certainly are not complaining about it.Kai is aged up in this fic cuz you both live together and it just makes more sense. Don't come after me. >:(
Relationships: Huening Kai/Reader
Kudos: 24





	First Time After A Long Day At Work

"I'm home," you announced as you opened the front door. You just came back from a long day at work and was so relieved to come back home. A second didn't even pass before you could hear your boyfriend ~~or husband whatever you prefer~~ running down the hallway.

"My beautiful angel!" Kai yelled as he enveloped you in a tight hug. You smiled at his cuteness. 

"Yes, your angel has come back," you said smiling as you stroked his hair. "How was practice today?" You carefully put your stuff down on the nearest table, still hugging Kai.

"It was great! We got to learn a new dance today and it was fun!" You pinched his cheeks.

"I'm glad you had a good day baby," you said as you dragged him to your bedroom.

"What about you? Did my angel have a good day too?" You nodded.

"Tiring but not bad." Kai pouted.

"I'll make your day even better!" Kai said cutely. "Let's cuddle!" Kai said as he dragged you onto the bed. You stroked his hair as he cuddled up next to you on the bed. He wrapped his arms around your waist and smiled. 

"My angel is so cuuuuute and beautifuuuuuuuulllll~" Kai cutely sang to you. You blushed lightly and smiled at him. 

"You don't have to constantly give me compliments baby." You said as you lightly ran your fingers through his hair. He gave you a cute pout.  
"But it's true and I have to tell you every time!!" He said excitedly. You let out a small laugh at his remark and pinched his cheek. You two laid there for a few moments, Kai resting his head on your chest and you stroking his hair. Kai then suddenly buried his face between your breasts and didn't move for a few seconds.

"Baby?" You asked, Kai hummed."What are you doing?" You could feel Kai smile. He lifted his head up to look up at you.

"Nothing~" He said, shoving his face back between your breasts. You shook your head and rolled your eyes. He really was something else. He moved his head so he had some air to breathe then slowly trailed his hand up your shirt. You brought your hand down to stroke his hair.

"Kai." His hand stopped right on your breast and looked up at you.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing now?" He gave you a smug smirk. 

"Just admiring your body~" You raised your eyebrow in confusion. "Fiiiinneeee... I just wanna.. you know.. touch your breasts a little.." He said, looking up at you with puppy eyes. You rolled your eyes.

"You could of just asked." Kai pouted. You laughed at his pout. "I didn't say you could stop now did I?" Kai smiled and laid his head back down on your chest. He gently fondled your breast. You smiled at the feeling. Kai noticed this, sat up, and began to fondle both of your breasts at the same time. As he continued on, he slowly pulled your shirt up from the movements. 

"A-angel, can I... take your shirt off?" Kai asked. You nodded. Kai then took his hands away and pulled your shirt over your head, throwing it to the side. "And this?" Kai asked, tugging on your bra. You nodded once again. Kai smiled at you. "I bet they are pretty angel~" Kai cooed, talking about your breasts, as he unclipped your bra.

"They better be," you said sarcastically. Kai took your bra off and stared at your breasts in awe. He quickly threw the bra to the side to get a good look at them.

"So pretty," Kai said as he gently grasped both of your breasts and ran his thumb over your nipple. You smiled shyly at his reaction. "Angel, you're absolutely stunning~" Kai cooed. You smiled, happy at his reaction. "I mean it." Kai said, looking up at you lovingly. Kai bit his lip the more he looked at them ~~which did more to you than you thought it would~~. 

"So are you going to suck on them or not?" you said with a laugh. He really was looking like he wanted to, so you asked. Kai smiled shyly.

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" Kai asked. You nodded. Kai then put his legs on either side of yours and leaned down. He grabbed your right breast and started to lightly lick your left nipple. You closed your eyes, pleased from the feeling. Kai then started to suck your nipple and fondle your other breast. You ran your fingers through his hair and sighed. 

"Feels good baby," you said continuing to run your fingers through his hair. Kai smiled and sucked on your nipple a little harder. You tightened your grip a little in his hair right after he sucked your nipple a little too hard. "K-kai," you whined. Kai looked up at you and immediately took his mouth away and started giving it kitten licks as an apology. 

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"Kai asked innocently. You let out a little laugh.

"Just a little, I don't mind you sucking but be gentle please." You smiled at him. Kai nodded and kissed your nipple before moving onto the next one. He did the same thing again except he didn't suck too hard, he did an amazing job. You continued to stroke his hair as he continued to suck. The sounds of him sucking sounded very lewd (obviously) which slightly turned you on.

"Your boobs are really pretty baby," Kai said as he peppered kisses around your nipple. You blushed lightly from the affection. You didn't think you deserved this much attention... especially to your boobs.

"Th-thanks," you said shyly. All this attention was making you shy, Kai is so caring it's amazing to you. Kai then sat up and looked down at you.

"Angel?" You hummed in response. "Can I keep going?" You paused for a moment, then nodded. Kai then sat up. "Is it okay if I take off the rest of your clothes?" He asked. You nodded. Kai then unbuttoned your pants and gently pulled them off. He placed them on the side of the bed and slowly took off your underwear. He carefully examined what lied underneath your underwear, totally mesmerized by what he saw. You bit your lip, not knowing what to do after Kai's reaction. Kai got out of his trance, grabbed your thighs, and spread your legs apart as he got in closer, laying your legs on his thighs. 

Kai looked up at you seductively.   
"It's wonderful, my angel." Kai said. You slowly smiled.

"Thank you baby.." You said shyly. Kai then looked down and trailed his hand from your thigh to your pussy. You hitched in a breath at the touch, making Kai smirk. This was a totally different side of Kai. He usually wasn't seductive, and this was the first time he was THIS seductive. It was driving you crazy, you didn't know how to act. It was turning you on to the point where it was making you even more wet.

Kai slowly started to circle his middle finger around your pussy, feeling how wet it was.

"You're really wet baby." Kai said, looking back up at you. You blushed and nodded.

"P-please take it easy.. it's my first time.." You said, giving him a little smile. Kai nodded.

"It's my first time too angel." Kai smiled at you.

"R-really?" You asked. He seemed to know what he was doing so it surprised you a little, but at the same time you were relieved. Kai nodded again.

"Can I.. eat you out, angel?" Kai asked, holding onto your thighs. You bit your lip, not exactly expecting him to say it so straight forward like that. You nodded slowly.

"B-be slow please... unless I tell you." Kai smiled and nodded.

"I'll have to move you down, angel, so I can do it properly." Before you could say anything else, he grabbed your thighs and pulled you down, making you lay down on the bed. "Make yourself comfortable baby."

"W-wait." You stopped him, he looked up at you. "C-can't you take off some of y-your clothes too?" You asked. 

"U-uhh, yeah. Any reason angel?" Kai asked, leaning forward to stroke your hair. 

"Just feels weird that I'm the only one without clothes on. You don't have to take your underwear off, I just want your shirt and pants off. Please?" You asked with a pout. Kai smiled at how cute you were and gave you a quick peck on the lips. 

"Of course my angel." He said, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the side. He then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, leaving him in only his underwear. You reached forward and touched his abs, sending shivers down his spine. "If you wanted to sit here and touch my abs you should have told me." Kai said with a smirk as he rubbed your thighs, lowering himself so his head was level with your pussy. You laughed at his statement, focusing your attention to the ceiling. 

"No no baby, we can do that after." Kai smiled at you and kissed the inside of your right thigh. 

"Are you ready baby?" You nodded. Kai then continued to kiss the inside of your thigh, occasionally licking. He trailed kisses from your thigh and stopped before he reached your pussy. You could feel his breath shift to your pussy. You felt your body get hot, getting turned on from the excitement of what's about to come. Kai then gave your pussy a big wet kiss, making you arch your back. "Feel free to pull my hair if you need to~" Kai teased. You rolled your eyes.

"Alright you masochist." You said sarcastically. With no hesitation, Kai then slowly trailed his tongue over your pussy. You hitched in a breath. 

"You taste so sweet baby. I could eat you out for days." Kai said, immediately going back to licking your pussy. You let out a low moan, encouraging him to go on. He rubbed your clitoris to get you worked up and continued to kiss your opening. You got wetter by the second, and whined, wanting Kai to get on with it. You could feel him smile against your pussy. He was doing this on purpose. 

"Kai I swear, I'm going to kick you if you don't stick your tongue in my pussy right now!" You said, obviously very sexually frustrated. Kai laughed.

"Dang it, you caught me!~" Kai said looking up at you, smiling. 

"You are such a tease!" You said with a pout. Kai then kissed your clitoris making you whine. "Kai!" You whined in annoyance. You saw Kai smirk before you grabbed him by his hair and shoved his face into your pussy. You could hear Kai trying to talk, but came out muffled. The vibrations send waves of pleasure through you, making you let out a quiet moan. Kai then licked over your entrance and finally stuck his tongue inside of you. You let out a small whine, satisfied. Kai hummed and buried his face into your pussy, his nose rubbing against your clitoris. It was making you moan again and grip onto his hair.

"M-more Kai.. please.." You whined. Kai pulled away.

"Bear with me baby." He said as he sat up. He cupped your pussy, making you jump. Kai smirked and leaned down to suck on one of your breasts again. 

"Oh.. f-fuck.." You cursed. Kai started to circle his finger around your entrance as he sucked on your nipple. He lightly nibbled on your nipple as he sucked on it, making you really wet. He suddenly stuck a finger into your pussy, making you moan. "That feels really good Kai, please keep going~"

Kai smirked and pushed his finger as far in as he could. His fingers were long enough to lightly brush against your g-spot. He then started to thrust his fingers in and out of you as he left kisses all around your neck.

"You're so pretty baby~" Kai cooed. You smiled at his compliment and melted into his touch.

"Gosh this is so much affection I don't know how much I can take~" You said as you stroked Kai's hair. Kai then slowly inserted a second finger into your pussy, making you gasp. "Hold on for a second Kai... keep your fingers there please~" 

"Of course baby~" Kai said, then went back to giving your nipple kitten licks. After a minute or so, you felt as if you were loose enough and started to grind your hips into Kai's fingers. "You ready angel?"

"Yes, move them please." Kai smirked at you and slowly started to thrust his fingers inside you. This pleased you a lot, making you want Kai to fuck into you right then and there. You knew you weren't ready to go THAT far yet, but it was making it really hard. You were overwhelmed already, wanting to have more.

Kai slowly got faster and you grind your hips against his fingers to get more pleasure. Eventually, Kai hit the spot. You threw your head back and let out a loud moan. 

"Did i find it angel?~" Kai said seductively. You nodded.

"Keep going." You encouraged him. Kai smirked and kept hitting your g-spot. You continued to moan aloud and wrapped your arms around his neck. Kai showered your face with kisses as he worked his fingers into you.

"No matter how fast I go, you never dry out, hm?" Kai teased. You nodded, too far gone in pleasure to respond back properly. You then started to feel a tight knot in your stomach.

"Gonna cum- f-fuck." You warned, trying your hardest to form words. Kai quickly leaned his head down and licked around your pussy as he fingered you. "Oh fuck Kai! I'm going to cum!" You moaned loudly before you came all over his face. You let go his hair and calmed yourself down as he slowly took his fingers out and licked the cum off of your pussy and his fingers. After Kai got all the cum off of his face, he sat up.

"Did you enjoy it angel?~" Kai cooed as he stroked your hair. You smiled at him and nodded.

"I did baby, thank you so much~" You said as you hugged him and touched your foreheads together. Kai quickly gave you a kiss on the lips, making you smile more. "But I see that you need more~" You teased. Kai gave you a questioning look, but then his eyes widened from you grabbing his fully hard penis in his underwear. "Take off your underwear for me baby and I will take care of you~" You said seductively. Kai blushed and nodded his head. He took off his underwear and threw it to the side, his penis springing up.

"A little excited hm?~" You teased as you rubbed his thigh.

"Don't go teasing me now.." Kai said blushing. You laughed at his response. You sat up and crawled onto Kai's thighs. You looked down and saw the amount of pre-cum dripping from the tip. You spit into your hand and slowly started to stroke his penis. Kai groaned at the contact and threw his head back a little. 

"Feels good already?~" Kai nodded.

"Your moans turned me on a lot baby~" Kai said with a smile, totally far gone into the pleasure you were giving him. You moved your hand a little faster, making Kai whine. "I might just cum already, gosh." Kai said, groaning again. You smirked. 

"Then do it pretty boy," Kai whined at the sudden choice of words, "show me what you got," you whispered into his ear. He whined again and started to grind his hips into your touch. You leaned down a little and spit onto his penis, making it more slick. You moved your hand faster making Kai go out of control. He was a moaning mess, something you did not expect. Since Kai was showing to be very vocal receiving pleasure, you decided to suck on his neck to see just how vocal he could get. 

Kai's eyes widened and he bit his lip.

"Angel.. don't leave a visible mark.." He whined. You pulled away, looking at him panting.

"And why not?~" 

"The makeup artists will get onto me.." He whined again. Gosh he was a whiny baby, in more ways than one.

"Well I can take care of it." You said as you went back to sucking on his neck. Kai moaned loudly at the contact. The more you continued to suck on his neck, the more sensitive he got. He ended up getting so sensitive he started to shake, very close to cumming.

"I'm gonna cum angel!" Kai managed to moan out before he came all over your hand. He groaned loudly as he came. You smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Relieved now?" Kai nodded slowly. "Did you like it?~" You asked as you slipped off of his lap.

"Yes angel~ It was amazing~" Kai said as he rubbed your noses together.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Can we do it again? N-not now but sometime?.." You nodded.

"Of course baby," you said with a wink. Kai blushed. He was happy you agreed to do this again ~~he really did enjoy it he can't stop playing the moment in his head~~ , but he couldn't quite figure out why you winked at him.

"Now what am I going to do with all this cum?" You questioned, holding your hand up covered in his cum. He blushed again, having forgotten he made a mess on your hand.

"Wash it off?.." He said as you got up.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do right now," you said as you walked out of the room. Kai sat there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do with you suddenly leaving. A few seconds later you popped your head in the room. "Are you coming?"

"To?.."

"To wash up with me?" Kai hesitated then nodded. Sliding off the bed he followed you into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> hentai kai am i right? wsegtretreredfxrges
> 
> I'm sorry hehe there was an opportunity.


End file.
